The Bet
by FreshestChubi
Summary: Shadow gets Amy to agree to a bet where she cant rely on Sonic to take care of her! With rewards of a chaos emerald and Sonic's heart Amy has to make sure not to loose! But things dont go as smoothly as planned...does she even want to win?
1. Chapter 1

_Since people seemed a little upset over memories…I decided to make an actual Shadamy, I cant make any promises that it will be good though, but I will try my best…funny thing is I never said Memories was a Shadamy…shouldn't jump into conclusions. ___

"A-ha!" A pink hedgehog said triumphantly as she jumped onto the blue ones back. "I got you now, Sonic!"

"What?" Sonic uttered in surprise. "Amy, what are you doing here?" he tried to look at her, he quit when he found out he couldn't. Instead he decided to try and shake her off. Knuckles snickered as he watched happily.

"Seems like there's no stopping her." He teased, as he watched Sonic furiously spin around and around. Tails watched hypnotically, not saying one word secretly entertained also.

"Shut up, and get her off." Sonic demanded.

"Oh no," Knuckles protested, "Do you know what she would do to me?"

"I love how you guys are talking about me, when I'm right here." Amy said holding on for dear life. It was an immediate mistake, as she loosened her arms while talking slipping off easily. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles made a run for it, miles away before Amy even got up. "Hmph." She stuck her nose in the air, offended after she got up to dust herself off. "I'm getting real tired of chasing him around." Amy muttered without really meaning it. She started to look all around when she noticed a chuckling sound. It didn't take her long to see the black hedgehog relaxing in the tree.

"So why do you do it?" he asked her when he felt her looking at him, he didn't even have to open his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" Amy asked rudely placing one hand on her hip. Shadow looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"You know my name?" he asked her, ignoring her question as she did his.

"Well of course I know you're name! You're around all the time!" She said this as she put the other hand on her hip as well. Shadow chuckled again.

"That's kind of funny." Shadow said his voice still cool and calm, unlike Amy's. You could hear the frustration and annoyance grow with each statement being made.

"And why is that?" said Amy, not happily amusing him.

"…because I can never remember yours." Shadow said looking forward again. A furious blush was on Amy's face immediately.

"Seriously why are you here?" she asked her voice squeaking out of frustration. Shadow chuckled again.

"I don't answer to no one…" Shadow said. He turned his head to face Amy. "Especially not an overly obsessive brat such as yourself."

"Overly obsessive nothing!" Amy protested. "Why don't you come down here and say it to my face!" Amy challenged. The next thing she knew the dark hedgehog was in her face.

"Was that a challenge, little one?" Shadow smirked darkly. Amy suddenly felt uncomfortable with how close he was. Another blush was on her face as she looked away. "Hmph." She could hear the smile in his voice, when she couldn't feel so much heat she turned back. He was still there but he had backed up a little.

"It's a shame that hedgehog of yours left you by yourself…you could get hurt out here alone." Shadow teased.

"I don't need him," Amy crossed her arms and turned away. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, right…" Shadow looked around the old savanna. Sure there was nothing here, but with her luck there was no telling what could happen. "You wouldn't even last a week without seeing your precious Sonic." Shadow mocked. "Do you really expect me to believe that you could survive without your little savior?"

"You better believe it!" Amy yelled. She didn't know what was up with this guy and bringing out the worst in her.

"Why don't we make this interesting?" Shadow smirked. He had her right where he wanted her.

"Yeah…sure okay!" Amy agreed.

"If you can survive without Sonic for at least a week, I will give you this chaos emerald." Shadow said holding up the red one.

"What would I want with a chaos emerald?" Amy asked not buying it.

"Sonic has been after this thing for I don't know how long…imagine how he would feel about you, if you handed it to him." Shadow smirked.

"Makes since okay….and if I loose? Which I won't what do you get?" Amy asked her eyebrow rose.

"You're going to have to steal the blue chaos emerald from your precious hedgehog and bring it to me." Shadow smirked. Of course Amy was going to loose, there was no question.

"You're on!" Amy urged. "you better have that thing polished by next week when I come to pick it up!" Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah…okay." Shadow said. Amy's dress surfed on the wind, as Shadow disappeared the same way the others did. She shook her head.

"I don't need Sonic…I don't know what he was talking about. I can fend for myself!" she stated. She then looked around her, and checked out her surroundings. "Now how do I get home?"

_Yeah I know it was kind of short but I had to get the story started. I want to see who wins, don't you?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer and better…I won't promise any romance until later in the story though. Oh right disclaimer…okay none of the characters belong to me, for I am not skilled enough to come up with good complex characters of my own…but enough of my rambling, time for the show…story!_

By the time most people would have just awoken, little Miss Amy Rose had already taken a pleasant steamy shower, eaten brushed her teeth and was out the door, leaving the mirrors to defog themselves. A sudden shudder took over after closing and locking the front door, due to the temperature change.

"Ah, what a beautiful day it is!" Amy smiled despite the sticky feeling on her face; she didn't bother doing a fantastic job drying her face with a towel. "I wonder what Sonic's doing…" she thought to herself, her smile instantly faded when she had realized what she just said and a flashback appeared in front of her emerald eyes.

"You wouldn't even last a week without seeing your precious Sonic." Shadow mocked. "Do you really expect me to believe that you could survive without your little savior?"

Amy shook her head violently as she walked away from her house, onto the sidewalk down the street. Maybe if she just went for a walk in the park…she didn't need Sonic for entertainment there must be a lot of stuff to do here. Still she would miss his cocky smile and voice. The way his eyes would go wide when he'd spot her coming…even the way he constantly pushed her away made her smile.

Amy was surprised on how Shadow's simple teases annoyed her. It wasn't like nobody teased her, that sure wasn't the case, but coming from a guy like him. A guy who had no friends of his own seemed low to her.

Amy smiled when the bright green trees of the park came into view. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she opened her mouth to sigh. Though, she wasn't in any real rush she found herself jogging toward a park bench. A slight smile escaped her as she sat down on the bench. A small jump was forced upon her when she felt the cool metal on her skin. She sat back down a second time, the results a lot better.

Amy closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she listened to the birds sing their sweet melodies. The buzzing of the bee's harmonized sweetly to the tune of the birds and the whistling of the trees. She could feel the morning very slowly become day as the heat from the suns rays became warmer and warmer on Amy's soft pink fur…Amy had never felt so relaxed.

"You struggling yet?" a gruff voice interrupted the melody. It seemed to disappear completely. With a groan Amy opened her eyes to see a dark figure in front of her, in the way of the sun's rays. Blinded by the bright light, a face of the figure was nearly impossible to see.

"Not even close." Amy crossed her arms and looked away, ignoring the slight snicker. "The only struggling I'm suffering from… is keeping myself from making you into a pancake."

"Oh so now the pink one thinks she's tough." He scoffed.

"The pink one also has a name." Amy remarked, a small amount of venom escaping when she repeated 'the pink one'.

"Whatever Ashley," Shadow whiffed.

"It's Amy," she corrected almost in a pout. Shadow looked up and made a face almost as if he was in deep thought.

"Nope, don't care…"he answered a question he had asked himself, making it obvious what the question was. Amy felt the warmth grow around her cheek area, she could imagine the furious red coloring her face.

"What a jerk!" she thought. "Why don't you just go away?" Amy yelled this like more of a command than a question, but before he could say anything she stood up as he backed up a few spaces giving her some room. She stomped away dramatically trying her hardest to ignore the black hedgehog who insisted on following her. Amy tried to hide her blush from him, she had never been given this much attention. Sure the guy didn't know her name, but he wasn't running from her.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" he teased some more leaning from one side to another to try to get a view of her face. "Maybe you could get Sonic here to kick my ass."

"Listen you," Amy demanded as she spun around, colliding hard with a furry body. Her blush became even brighter and harder to the point where her cheeks were experiencing a dulling pain. She slowly forced herself to look at his face, half expecting him to be either pissed or annoyed. Shadow glanced down on her smirking. Amy almost strained her neck as she quickly hung her head back down, her hand still on his chest. Just when you think she couldn't get any redder she was blushing to the point of tears! Amy felt the vibrations as the hedgehog chuckled deeply.

"How sweet…you're blushing," Shadow cooed, a sound completely odd to Amy. It didn't seem to fit him properly. He brought his gloved hand and held Amy's chin lifting it up so there eyes would meet. "Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" he asked still teasing. "Maybe if Sonic was here you wouldn't be so scared? I would be happy with an extra chaos emerald."

Amy quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in with a quick shake of the head and a slap to his hand. She turned around and stormed off again.

"Just face it Amanda! You need him!" Shadow called after her.

"It's Amy!" she screeched without looking back. Shadow turned his back and rolled his eyes.

"Like I care."

"Shadow any luck getting your hands on another chaos emerald?" Rouge asked him, as he came into the door. The white bat had been at the kitchen table reading a magazine. Now exactly what magazine she was reading Shadow didn't care for the information.

"Working on it," he grumbled throwing himself on the couch.

"Make sure you do it nonchalantly, we don't want to cause a scene," she reminded him unnecessarily. "The Doc. Just needs one chaos emerald to get that _thing_ working."

"Yeah, yeah…" Shadow sighed, grabbing the remote and clicking on the television. He held the top half of his body with just one elbow resting his legs on the arm of the couch. He only took up the middle and the left cushion allowing Rouge to take the right.

"So what are we watching?" Rouge asked as she threw herself down on the couch. Shadow just shrugged without looking at her, channel surfing. "So how exactly are you getting the emerald?" Rouge looked at him expectantly. Shadow slowly turned his head, almost sneering, to look at her.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered annoyed.

"That's what you said yesterday!" Rouge pouted making Shadow scoff and roll his eyes in disbelief and annoyance. "When exactly is later?" her voice seemed more whiney than his liking.

"When it actually works." He turned his attention back to the television.

Amy turned on the light in her empty house, with only one thing on her mind, male hedgehogs. She dropped her keys on the counter top in the kitchen and reached for a glass in one of the cabinets she then proceeded to the water dispenser built in the fridge for a nice cold glass of water. She didn't bother to take her time with it and set it down on the counter it making a clanging sound when she did so.

"God boys are just sucking right now." Amy scolded to no one in particular. "They never make any sense." She steps out of the kitchen, without looking at the time on the stove and heads straight for upstairs to her bedroom. She walks down the hallway yawning and stretching until she reaches her bedroom door. She slowly turns the door knob and opens it, twitching at each squeak it decided to make. Amy looked up from the floor and nearly jumps out of her skin.

_Yeah so here is the next chapter…its one thirty in the morning right now…and I cant sleep…any r&r. k?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright enough waiting…here is the next chapter for The Bet…enjoy! Oh and all SEGA characters, which means they all belong to SEGA. Oh and if you ever wondered why I write so much up here its cause I really like the italics on here…: P_

Amy stood there in disbelief as she stared. Part of it was because she was surprise to see him here, and part of it was because he looked worried, but most of it was because she didn't care like she use to. Amy stood still as she stared at Sonic dead in the face, a face of slight worry. She could tell he was trying to be cool and hide it, but it obviously didn't work to well. She watched him in puzzlement wondering where that fluttery feeling in her stomach was…the feeling she usually gets when she sees the blue wonder.

"Hey Amy," there was a slight sigh in his voice when he talked and puzzlement was now on his face. Where was his daily tackle?

"Oh, um, I Sonic," she stammered. "What are you doing here?" She cocked her head a tad to the side, and watched him as he uneasily shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"He, he, just checking to see if you weren't kidnapped," his cockiness didn't take too long to arrive. Amy noticed this and turned her lips faintly downward into a small frown. "Looks like you don't need saving today." Amy's eyes went wide as she remembers the bet, the whole reason why she was ignoring him and the reason he was here.

"Yep, I'm fine. I'm here safe and sound." She had on a fake smile when she walked behind him. She pushed him as she headed for the door. "Don't need saving today! You can go now have a nice day!" she really struggled to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Wait," Sonic turned around and grabbed her by the wrists, "what's the rush? Was it something I did?" Amy was caught by surprise, but showed none of it on her face. Seriously if ignoring him would get his attention she should have down this a long time ago.

"No of course not, I…" she paused trying to come up with a lie, but Sonic staring at her waiting with his adorable green eyes and cocky smile was really distracting. "I just can't talk right now is all…so I'll see you later?" _**Like after I win the bet.**_ She thought almost sneering.

"Uh, okay….?" Sonic said confused and Amy continued to push him out the door. When he was finally out of the room he turned around to face her. He was about to say something but Amy was quicker.

"So I trust you know your way out? Great." She shut the door before he got to say something. She stayed at the door until she was sure Sonic was gone, holding her breath. She spun around and dropped down on the edge of her bed and released the held breath.

"Smooth." A sarcastic tone came from behind her. She inhaled air as she jumped and whirled around, her heart accelerated. It quickly slowed once she saw the familiar face. Shadow was sitting in her window one foot on the windowsill, the other dangling lifelessly into her room. He leaned against it like it was just a wall, no showing any signs of discomfort just pure pleasure. "I got to say I'm surprised…you handled that pretty well….for you."

"Is it just me or do I see you more than necessary?" Amy scowled. Shadow shrugged inviting himself in her room.

"Just keeping my eye on you..." (If you remember from chapter one), the hedgehog smirked at her and took a look around the room. "Everything's PINK!" he noted almost in disgust. Amy raised her eyebrow, for she was sitting on her bed with a RED blanket. Her walls were a light pink, only tinted where the window and doorframes were a couple shades darker. She had a pink night table, lighter than the doorframe but darker than the walls, with a silver lamp on top, the shade had a fluffy texture which matched exactly with her pink fluffy carpet in the shape of a flower. Her pillows were pink but each had a different shade, the one in front was also red. Amy had a poster of all the Sonic Heroes. It hung on the opposite side to where Shadow was standing, Amy's bed being the borderline. He walked around it, ignoring the irritated Amy watching him, and went straight toward the poster.

"When did we take THIS?" He turned to look at Amy who shrugged and immediately went back to the poster. He saw Amy and him in it. "How did I never notice you?" Amy shrugged again even though he didn't turn around. She got up from the bed, surprisingly comfortable despite the fact that Shadow was in her room, door closed. She walked the opposite way to where Shadow was heading for her mirror. She messed with her hair a bit, completely bored, her voice shared the same feeling.

"So how long do you plan to stay and 'keep an eye on me'?" Mockingly, she had asked him, still staring at the mirror messing with her bangs. She saw him turn around through the mirror.

"Are you mocking me?"

Amy jumped when she noticed he was directly behind her now. Sometimes she forgets that he was just as fast as Sonic, scarier but just as cocky. She rolled her eyes as she lied.

"No." it came out her mouth sweetly, a voice that could almost make you melt. Shadow smiled, quite pleased. He turned away taking steps dramatically. With every two steps or so, his two swinging hands would collide together and make a noise, like he was high fiving himself.

"So…" coolly he said, he turned around and headed towards Amy's direction, walking in the same style, "what's there to do around here?" Amy's mouth curved up vaguely. Sure he didn't mean it in that way, but hanging out with him was sure to get her mind off Sonic. Amy turned around, again comfortable enough to show her smile. She shrugged the smile still on her face.

"Movies…pizza…" suggested Amy, nonchalantly. Shadow shrugged too.

"Couldn't hurt…" Amy's smile grew slightly wider, and she walked to Shadow. They left the room together and walked down the hall. They took one look at each other before racing down the stairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………Amy's eyes were wide and fixated on the television, almost in the feeble position. She had both arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. Shadow wasn't as interested in the movie as Amy and would sneak glances at the terrified girl, his lip would girl when he would be in thought but would just ignore the thoughts anyway. He was also more relaxed than she, leaning completely back on the white fuzzy couch, his feet on the coffee table his ankles crossed right next to them practically empty pizza box. The whole place was dark except for the flicker light of the television.

"Ah!" I slight screen escaped her lips as she jumped. It turned out to be a false alarm, it turning out to be the main character's friend; who was now shaking her friend out of shock. Amy sighed in relief and turned to grab the bowl of popcorn that was in between the two of them. Shadow leaned towards her to whisper.

"You are such a dork." She paused for a second and gave him a dumb look.

"No I'm not…" jokingly, the hedgehog protested shaking her head.

"Yes you are…" he said like he was talking to a baby as he nodded his head. She giggled faintly as she sat up again, with the popcorn to return to the movie. Shadow relaxed again also a triumphant smile on his face. He didn't understand why Sonic always ran from her; she didn't seem all that bad…

"It's in the closet." Shadow said, as they watched a girl search in the dark for a sound she had just heard. "Stupid human."

"Shadow…" Amy whispered "don't ruin it, I haven't seen it."

"Neither have I…"slurred Shadow "it's just really obvious, all these movies are the same."

"Mmmhmm…" Amy didn't seem impressed. She jumped again when the killer jumped out of the closet. She then giggled.

"Mmmhmm…"mocked Shadow smirking. Amy threw some pieces of popcorn at him. "Hey! Give me that!" he said as he leaned dramatically to get into the bowl.

"No," Amy teased him by stretching the bowl the opposite direction of him. He moved himself closer almost on top of her, still reaching.

"I have to retaliate!" he joked, Amy still giggling put it so it was even farther from his reach. He continued to move and stretch, his knee now in between her legs, which obviously wasn't on the couch anymore. "A-ha!" he said as he grabbed hold of the bowl and began to take it away.

"No!" she reached for it now. She launched instead of gently reaching for it causing her to slip.

"Got ya!" he whispered as he used one hand to catch her. Her back was resting on his left arm, the bowl of popcorn still in his right. "Uh…" he stammered when he lost balance and they both fell on the floor. A strange squeal escaped from Amy when she hit the ground, only a grunt came from Shadow. He propped himself up a little bit, to where he was in the pushup position, staring directly into Amy's eyes. Amy blinked in amazement as they shared the connection, which was caught short as Shadow quickly got up.

"Uh, I'm sorry." He said pulling her up. He watched herself dust herself off, "maybe I should go…yeah I think I'll keep an eye on you later obviously Sonic's not going to be back tonight." He suddenly made it about the bet again, which displeased Amy. He started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," he turned around at the sound of Amy's voice. "Stay, the movie isn't over yet." Shadow sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"Alright, I guess I can stay…." He sighed as if she had burdened him.

"Great, you can help me clean up." She remarked.

_Okay…there is the third chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I worked hard! Ha, ha, Oh and sorry it's so short._


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow woke up on Amy's white, fuzzy couch. In a slight state of shock, he checked his surroundings to make sure he knew where he was. He was about to get up when the sleepy hedgehog noticed the left side of his body felt like lead. He looked down to see Amy snoring peacefully and resting on him. At first he rested his head on hers and then he woke up.

"Uh!" he screamed for no real apparent reason. He leaped off the couch and away from Amy.

"Hey" Amy sheepishly.

"Sorry Amy, but uh…I have….to….go" he said stepping back.

"Wait, Sonic. You're not gonna get away….this time." Shadow raised an eyebrow, surprise and deep down, a little hurt.

"Sonic?" he stepped over to see that she was still sleeping. He shook his head and then tried to focus his thoughts. He then smiled. "She's missing him. At this rate she won't last!" He then sped out of the living room and slammed the front door.

Amy woke up her heart racing. "Shadow?" she looked at the door, she sighed feeling abandoned before getting up to get herself ready for the day.

"So basically what you're telling me is that you are playing with a little girl's emotion." Rouge stated as she crossed her leg. Shadow and herself sat at an outside table in a little café near Central Park.

"Do you want the chaos emerald or not?" Shadow demanded crossing his arms and staring at the park.

"Oh, I don't care if you play with that brats emotions but her emotions aren't the only ones your dealing with here." Rouge took a sip of her coffee.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow said still not looking at her.

"You're falling for the brat." Shadow rolled his eyes, put his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in his hand.

"That's the dumbest crap that has ever come out you're mouth." Shadow sneered.

"Well what you're doing is dumb. What happens if you loose the bet?" Rouge questioned, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Do you really think I'd be honest with my word?" Shadow answered hers with a question of his own.

"You usually are." Rouge sipped again.

"Well this is Amy, she's a child." Shadow looked over at the park again.

"A child you're falling for." Rouge said. "Shadow you're changing, I can hardly recognize you anymore. You're going soft and you're actually charming."

"Shut up, I'm not changing and I'm not falling for her!"

"You are and I can prove it!" Rouge was getting a little annoyed with the yelling. Her eyes were halfway closed so you could see her purple eye shadow as she rolled her green eyes.

"Go right ahead." Shadow sat back in his chair, arms crossed and slightly amused.

"You remembered her name." Shadow dropped. His eyes, his head, his arms all down. Suddenly he shot up, his chair flying into the street.

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" He said before leaving. Rouge rolled her eyes and continued to sip her coffee.

"Men," she sighed.

Shadow started to walk as soon as he reached the suburbs, with one disturbing thing on his mind…Amy.

"It's just business." he repeated to himself. "That's all it is." He finally stopped walking. "Oh who am I kidding? I care for the twerp." he looked back at the direction he just came from and sneered. "But I'm not in love with her, Rouge."

"Not in love with who?" Shadow faced forward and then jumped back in surprise.

"A-A-Amy, uh, hi." he stuttered a bit. He got his cool quickly afterwards.

"So you left without saying goodbye huh?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"What's it to you?" he asked walking past him. Amy followed him, not even phased by his attitude.

"Well I thought we were friends, and friends say goodbye to each other." she bugged.

"Friends." he chuckled. "Now that's funny."

"Funny?" she questioned.

"Yeah funny." he turned around to face her, she looked up at him an eyebrow raised. "We," he pointed to her and then to himself, "are NOT friends, I thought I made that clear."

"Well you didn't, actually no not really. You keep sending mixed signals." she got in his face.

"Signals? What is with you _females _and _SIGNALS?_ There's no such thing. Stop over analyzing."

"Over analyzing?" she screeched. "Why are you so afraid of making friends?" she was on her tippy toes.

"I'm not afraid of anything! And I don't NEED friends." He growled softly. He bumped into her shoulder as he started to walk away. "And don't think for a second our bet is over with!"

"JERK!" she yelled after him.

"Bet? What is he talking about?" Knuckles came out from the store they happened to be arguing in front of. He looked at Amy, who turned to face him.

"Oh, it's nothing." she said making her way toward the suburbs. Knuckles scratched his head before shrugging and following her. They walked about five minutes before the girl got annoyed and yelled over her shoulder, "What do you want?"

"Just to talk," he said gruffly. He jogged to catch up to her.

"What have you possibly got to say to me?" Amy demanded.

"Oh nothing really…have you talked to Sonic lately?" Knuckles asked curiously.

"Here we go," she muttered. "Everything's fine."

"Oh don't get us wrong, it's not like we care." he smiled.

"Great," Amy looked at her red boots._ No one seems to care._

"We just wanted to make sure you didn't have a new crush."

"Oh gosh, why?" Amy was about a few seconds away from pulling out her hammer and using it on the echidna.

"To see if any of us are in danger." Knuckles shrugged.

"And by us, you mean you." Amy chuckled. "Knuckles there is no way on this earth I can like the likes of you."

"Hey!" Knuckles protested. "I wasn't talking about me at all!…..But I'm safe right?"

"Go away!"

"Alright, alright." he turned around. Amy noticed the relieved smile on his face and the difference in the way he walked. _Sonic must of put something into that idiots mind._ She shook her head and made her way home. _Don't worry Sonic four more days and I will be back to you, Emerald in hand._


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow and Rouge decided to walk around town, get their thoughts together and talk more about the Chaos Emerald they need to keep Eggman's plan in motion. Shadow stuck to the listening, he wasn't much for talking, he never was. Until he 'met' the pink hedgehog Amy Rose. She definitely was changing him in ways his fans would probably hate. He quickly got irritated as a voice he wasn't found of gradually became louder.

"Can we go the other way please?" growled Shadow looking up for the first time in minutes.

"What?" she looked at him, "No way there's a jeweler's I'm planning to hit tonight and I want to check out the security. Whatever's bugging you, you'll get over it." They kept walking. Sonic now became in sight, and Rouge turned to Shadow. "Oh," she understood. He nodded annoyance overwhelming him.

"Woohoo!" Sonic cheered, he was with his idiotic buddies, Tails and Knuckles. They stood as they watched their pal make a fool of himself.

"Why's he dancing?" Rouge asked Knuckles as she stood next to him. Her eyes fixated on the blue fool. Shadow stood on her other side arms crossed, annoyance showing on his face even more.

"Listen," Knuckles yawned, bored at this point.

"It's been four days since she hasn't bugged me! Four days! Amy free for four days!" That did it. Shadow walked up to the jumping hedgehog and tapped on his shoulder, his other hand balled in a fist. "Shadow?" Sonic was surprised. Shadow brought his fist back and flung it in his face. Sonic's feet surpassed his head as he fell down on the floor, knocked out immediately.

"Shut up," Shadow spoke under his breath as he stepped over Sonic. Rouge followed, almost tripping over Sonic. Knuckles and Tails watched as they started to leave and then stared at their friend, Knuckles bursting into laughter.

"Great punch!" he called after Shadow still laughing. "You got knocked out!" he yelled in Sonic's face. "Oh how does it feel?" Shadow couldn't help but chuckle a little. He was sure he got Knuckles respect, as he did his. Then Shadow thought how Amy would react when she found out, he decided it was worth it.

"Shadow?" Rouge looked a little odd to Shadow.

"What?" he demanded.

"You're smiling." she observed.

"So? I smile." he crossed his arms.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked him in a sisterly tone.

"Really?" his tone was sarcastic.

"We both know he deserved it, lord believes me when I say it was a great sight to see, but I can't help but worry about the reason you did it?"

"I did it because he's annoying." he answered blandly.

"Well sure, but he was always annoying." Rouge stated. "Are you sure it's not because of Amy?" Shadow sighed.

"She's nice,"

"I know that! It's what I can't stand! But still you're my friend, what happened?" she blinked. Shadow wondered if she actually cared.

"I yelled at her after our conversation yesterday, I don't know why but I did." Rouge laughed.

"Well I know why! It's because you realized I was right huh?"

"I'm not in love with her, Rouge." he growled.

"Yeah, not yet, but you still care for her." Shadow sighed again.

"Listen I hate how you're acting right now, even though that punch was genius, just go and apologize." Rouge suggested, smiling.

"Apologize?" he raised a brow.

"You do know how right?" Rouge questioned. His face was all she need and she chuckled.

"Well I never had to before, I never cared enough." he looked away.

"That's okay, knowing Amy she'll help you!" she laughed. "You should do it as quickly as you can." Shadow nodded before sprinting ahead. Rouge sighed.

"I don't know why I just did that." she shook her head. "No matter how this turns out, the ending will be bad. We still need that emerald."

When Shadow reached Amy's house he decided to go to her bed room window, even if she wasn't there he could wait. He climbed the tree next to it, and to his luck the window was open and he was able to jump through. He looked around the room.

"_**Ahhhhhhh!"**_ it was probably the most girlish scream Shadow has ever heard. Shadow turned to the direction and saw a changing Amy.

"Woah," he walked backwards, blushing. He tripped over an article of clothing and fell back out of the window.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled out the window. "Oh crap," she rushed putting her dress on, she hopped down the stairs as she struggled to put on a boot. She ran out the door, and attempted to close it. Because it wasn't done properly the door opened again, which is to Amy's fortune since she didn't have her key on her. She ran around the house to a moaning hedgehog. "Shadow? Are you okay?' She said as she struggled to help him up.

"I guess so," Shadow said rubbing his head and checking his hand for blood. When he noticed it was nothing he allowed Amy to help him up.

"Shadow what are you doing here scaring me half to death!" she put a hand up on her hip.

"I came here to apologize." he muttered.

"Really?" Amy lit up, which took Shadow by surprise.

"Well I've changed my mind." he crossed his arms and looked away. He blushed. It was odd to him, he didn't think he would be close to anyone like this again. Amy sure wasn't her, but he liked that about her. Amy smiled.

"I bet it's because you don't know how," she giggled. Shadow spun his head and looked at her.

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked her.

"Not at all," her eyes were closed as she smiled brightly, " I just had a hunch a guy like you didn't need to do a lot of apologizing. That's okay, I'll help you." Rouge was right. "Amy I'm sorry," Shadow rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm serious, say it."

"Amy, I'm sorry," he repeated.

"For being a jerk, I honestly didn't mean it."

"For being a jerk, I honestly didn't mean it."

"And I would be honored," she smiled.

"And I would be honored," he repeated blandly and automatically.

"To be your new best friend," she finished.

"To be your new best friend," he said. It took him a minute to realize what he just said. "Best friend?" he blushed.

"Yep," she nodded "and as your best friend I accept your apology."

"Best friend," he repeated in his head. He wondered when was the last time he had a best friend. He wondered when the last time he had a friend at all. Sure, there was Rouge but it seemed with her it was more of a business thing.

"It's my job to bug you and talk trash."

"Talk trash huh?" he smirked. "About what?" he challenged.

"Oh nothing really," she swung flirtatiously, "just how I'm going to win the bet." He smirked.

"We shall see, my friend, we shall see."


End file.
